


Wine and Smoke

by LilacsandFreedom



Series: Emet/WoL Week 2020 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alcohol, Bittersweet, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Flirting, Kissing, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsandFreedom/pseuds/LilacsandFreedom
Summary: Emet-Selch reminisces on the recklessness of old friends and the taste of ash-fed wine.
Relationships: Azem/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: Emet/WoL Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921468
Kudos: 11





	Wine and Smoke

He found her in her usual spot. Sitting on the balcony, looking out over the city, a thoughtful look on her face. A glass of wine in her hand too.

“I see you indulging again,” he said.

She chuckled. “Everyone has their little vices, Hades. So long as it doesn’t hurt anyone else, I see no trouble with it. A little bit of wine for celebrations and quiet evenings is hardly a cause for a concern.”

His gaze drifted to the bottle at her side, and his brow furrowed at the label. The village was famed for its vineyards, though he doubted she would go to all that trouble of summoning Ifrita for  _ grapes _ . It was clearly a little lie told to Elidibus, but that aside it seemed like too much effort for wine.

“Why  _ did  _ you go to such lengths to save that village?” he asked, “Every person there had evacuated, had they not? They would have been well cared for, housed and fed and clothed until they could find a new place to live. So why go against the Convocation’s wishes like that?”

She held the glass up to the light and looked into it wistfully. The deep, red-violet liquid glinted against the brightness of the skyline. “Why do you believe I did it, Hades?”

He sighed. Playing games again. Well, fine, it wasn’t like he was one to talk. “I think you’re stubborn and couldn’t bear the thought of doing nothing when there was the option to do something.”

She smiled. “You know me so well. Generations had worked the vineyards there, as generations had laughed and played and cried and loved and made so very many memories there. A troubled summoning is a trifling price to pay for not only lives, but livelihoods and the very  _ idea  _ of life.”

And she took a sip of the wine and said, “That aside, they really are very good grapes, and it’s  _ exceptional  _ wine. Would you like a taste?”

“I’m not so eager to indulge in such things as you are,” he scoffed.

“Hades,” she said, taking his hand in hers. “Would you like a taste?”

“Hmph...fine.”

He kissed her deeply.

“...it is good,” he admitted, “But, I think I’d like to be sure.”

She laughed brightly.

Another kiss.

“Don’t think this means I’m not frustrated with your recklessness,” he said.

“Whenever are you not?” she replied, “But, it worked out for the best in the end. Wouldn’t you say?”

“Perhaps.”

One more for good measure.

It was very good wine.

He watched the Warrior of Darkness smoking on the balcony. A little vice. When he asked about it, she said that her favored cigars were made near a vineyard in La Noscea. They were apparently very expensive, gifts from a wealthy supporter, though she rolled her eyes as she said it. Any thought to the wine from there, he’d asked her once. No, she’d said, she preferred brandy or stronger liquors. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting.

But, he wondered how the smoke tasted.

**Author's Note:**

> Emet/WoL week 2020, day 3! "I knew you once upon a time/kiss" is the prompt!
> 
> It seemed only natural to write a little wine-based vignette after reading that grape story. I honestly don't have much else to say about this one, other than noting how I continue to find it difficult to tag my works...
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
